El mundo oculto
by Megan Vanessa
Summary: hola soy nueva. Fionna y Finn se han enterado que el mundo donde viven es solo una Capsula sin embargo un equipo los a reclutado y ahora depende de ellos y el equipo de los rebeldes si el mundo de fuera el mundo que siempre estuvo oculto se salvara o lo lograran destruir. Finn x Marceline Fionna x Marshall
1. Chapter 1

Adventure time Fionna Finn by Megan Vanessa

Capitulo 1 ¿Que escondes Fionna?

Autor pov

Era una mañana como todas cake dormía plácidamente pero fionna tenía un horrible recuerdo.

Finn: fionna recuerda no podemos limpiar el mundo solos debemos regresar a la capsula y seguir con nuestro secreto acerca del mundo humano y somos héroes de AAA y OOO tenemos que evitar que se conozcan ambas tierras tu sabes lo que pasaría si se conocen.

Fionna: ya lo se pero si no recuperamos el mundo todos los humanos que murieron por el virus y Kevin, Max, Sofía, bruno todos se saldrán con la suya y todos nuestros amigos humanos que se unieron con nosotros para frenar esto se habrán sacrificado para nada.

Finn: fionna no digo que nos rindamos pero debemos regresar tus gritos llamaron a muchos zombis digo caminantes corre vamos hacia el portal se cierra… fin del recuerdo

Cake se despertó por un murmullo de fionna y se levanto a ver fionna repetía Finn Finn Finn Finn y pensó quien será Finn un nuevo amigo o y no no es imposible fionna acaba de romper con el príncipe flama fionna despierta despierta ahh dijo fionna despierta la cachetea cake

Fionna: auch cake eso duele que te pasa

Cake: tú dime quien es Finn y por que repites su nombre y me vas a decir donde estabas cuando rompiste con el príncipe flama ya pasaron tres meses desde que te fuiste y dijiste que me decías hoy haci que empieza

Fionna: ah eso bueno estos tres meses estuve con Finn y el al igual que yo rompió con su novia el y yo nos fuimos de aventura listo ya te dije

Cake: me ves cara de tonta o que dime toda la historia. Fionna solo rodo los ojos y pensó ah cake si te digo estarás en peligro tu y tus futuros bebes. Y bien dijo cake

Fionna: algún día cake algún día y se levanto se cambio y se fue cake muy enojada le dijo que adonde va pero fionna solo dijo con Finn

En otro lado dela capsula Finn se vestía de otra forma con pantalón de mezclilla camisa azul chamarra negra y botas cafés pero a hora sin su gorro se corto el pelo en el viaje.

Jake: a hora si chamaco dime donde as estado estos tres meses desde que rompiste con la princesa flama y quien es fionna

Finn: algún día te diré jake algún día tengo que irme adiós a donde pregunta jake. Con fionna


	2. Chapter 2

Adventure time fionna Finn by Megan Vanessa

Capitulo 2 El encuentro

Finn estaba saliendo de la casa pero no se espero quien estaba afuera esperándolo era la dulce princesa, la princesa grumosa, Marceline, arcoíris, flambo y la princesa flama

Finn: que hacen aquí todas ustedes

DP: Finn te fuiste tres meses estábamos preocupadas por ti donde estabas

Finn: estaba en una aventura con alguien

Pf: con quien. En eso sale gritando jake Finn dime de una buena ves quien es Fionna y que hicieron estos tres meses

Pf: con que esas tenemos terminas conmigo por no ser una aventurera como esa tal fionna

Finn: yo no termine contigo por Fionna fue por alguien mas y oh grite eso en vos alta

Marceline: Finn que fue lo que paso en esos tres meses. Marceline estaba por comenzar a llorar de creer que Finn se enamoro de otra persona.

Finn: ah me gustaría contarles pero. Finn su escucha a lo lejos era Fionna pero con un antifaz y un paliacate en la cara y guantes para que no vieran que era humana. Fionna dijo Finn

Fionna: Finn tenemos que irnos ya es tarde

Pf: conque tu eres Fionna eres una maldita roba novios púdrete. Le lanza una bola de fuego

Finn: nooooo. Pero Fionna la esquiva

Flambo: princesa calma. Pero Finn y Fionna ya estaban corriendo para irse

Fionna: la puerta para ir a AAA esta por cerrarse corre. Lograron atravesar la puerta y aparecieron en el bosque de AAA. fiu por poco

Finn: si por poco bueno dame el antifaz el paliacate y los guantes para caminar por aquí. (Fionna se los da)

Fionna: Finn vamos a mi casa para que cake te conozca y haci este mas tranquila y después entrenar un poco para ir al mundo humano

Finn: esta bien vamos, Pero si preguntan como nos conocimos y si nos topamos con tu ex

Fionna: tranquilo les decimos que nos conocimos en una pelea recuerda que no deben enterarse de que eres humano ni del mundo de afuera ok

Finn: vamos tenemos que llegar ala base con los demás sobrevivientes humanos


	3. Chapter 3

Adventure time fionna Finn by Megan Vanessa

Capitulo 3 dos amigos encontrados un sentimiento encontrado y una sorpresa

Mientras tanto en AAA

Finn: fionna estas segura de que cake me conozca puede preguntar demás

Fionna: ya lo se pero será mejor por su embarazo preocuparla puede ser malo.

Fionna y Finn estaban por llegar pero no sabían a quienes se iban a encontrar

Cake: ya se los dije no se donde esta fionna me dijo que iba con un tal Finn que no se si sea su amigo o algo mas

Como que algo mas dijo el príncipe flama

Cake: ay no se fionna repetía su nombre en su sueño pero puede que sea su. Cake se escucha a lo lejos era fionna y un chico que debía ser Finn pero cuando fionna venia corriendo se tropezó asiendo caer a Finn y a ella cayendo fionna arriba de Finn asiendo que se dieran por accidente un beso poniendo a Marshall y al príncipe flama muy enojados y celosos

Fionna: lo siento Finn

Finn: no te preocupes fue un accidente

Pf: conque esas tenemos fionna me dejas por ese. Les lanza una bola de fuego pero Finn pone un escudo anti fuego

Fionna: príncipe cálmese yo no lo deje por Finn fue por alguien mas y oooh grite eso verdad

Siii todos e septo Finn

Pf: basta dime por quien me dejaste

Fionna: algún día príncipe algún día bueno cake el es Finn estuvimos de aventura durante el tiempo que me fui

Finn: mucho gusto fionna te quedaste corta cake es muy linda descuida cake yo cuidare de fionna mientras estamos fuera

Cake: adonde van

Finn: vamos a estar fuera un tiempo tranquila fionna estará bien

Marshall: pero por cuantos días

A fionna le agradaba que Marshall se preocupara por ella

Fionna: por una semana y o glob Finn ya es hora de irnos nos vemos después

¿?: Fionna

Fionna: no lo creo

Chris: fionna cierra la boca se te cae la baba y no me vas a dar un abrazo

Fionna: oh Chris ven acá

Finn: Chris Viejo como estas

Chris: Finn ven aquí

¿?: Fionna Finn

Fionna: Brenda oh amiga

Finn: Brenda como estas

Brenda: jajá bien Finn denme un abrazo

Dulce príncipe pensando: guau que hermosa es Brenda

Chris: hay escuche bien van a fuera

Finn: si nos acompañan es por una semana

Chris y Brenda: claro

Fionna entonces vamos adiós a todos

Se alejan lo suficiente para poder hablar

Finn: como sobrevivieron y como se disfrazaron y como nos encontraron

Chris: bueno no fue sencillo encontrarlos en la capsula y sobrevivimos de los caminantes con bombas que hicimos con tanques de gas

Finn: oh bueno debemos ir ala base fuera de la capsula vamos se nos hace tarde

Fionna: rápido entren en la puerta

Ya fuera de la capsula

Fionna: rápido quítense los trajes y recarguen sus armas hay varios caminantes cerca vamos tengo unos autos y motos por aquí síganme

Se suben alas motos y van en dirección a la base

Mientras en la Base

Chris: oigan tienen algún plan por si aparece Kevin y los demás aparecen

Finn: no ninguno pero es buena idea lo del plan por si ataca por que no le preguntamos mejor a Ivonne haber si tiene alguna arma nueva

Fionna: buena idea Finn vamos a preguntarle a ivon…. (Boom de repente entra Kevin y sus aliados a atacar)

Kevin: jajajajaj por fin e encontrado la base de los rebeldes nadie me podrá detener jamás

Brenda: sigue soñando Kevin no podrás detener nuestro plan jamás

Sofía: mejor cállate Brenda que pronto todos morirán y este planeta será nuestro

Max: sii será nuestro y no nos podrán detener

Bruno: por que no mejor envés de hablar peleamos. Mientras Finn y Brenda pelean con Max y Sofía fionna y Chris pelean con Kevin y bruno pero lo que no esperaban era que alguien más los veía.

Mientras en AAA

Cake: hay ese Finn me es muy misterioso pero no dejo de pensar si fionna y el son novios ahh que dolor de cabeza

Dulce príncipe: cake recuerda lo que el doctor te dijo que no debes preocuparte

Marshall: si cake no debes preocuparte puede ser malo para ti

Cake: ya lo se pero es inevitable no preocuparme por fionna y que estará haciendo con ese chico Finn

Lord monocromico: tap tap taap (tranquila cake fionna debe estar bien)

Cake: ah eso espero fionna sigue siendo irresponsable por eso me preocupa

Marshall: cake eso es cierto pero tranquila fionna se sabe cuidar sola no te preocupes y si se fue tres meses y regreso a salvo es por algo no y además ese Finn estuvo con ella este tiempo ellos dos se deben cuidar muy bien entre los dos como un equipo

Cake: sabes Marshall tienes razón debe estar bien

TOC TOC TOC

Cake: quien será


	4. Chapter 4

Adventure time by Megan Vanessa Fionna Finn

Capitulo 5 ¿quienes son?

Mientras en AAA

TOC TOC TOC

Cake: quien será. Se dirige ala puerta

¿? ¿Crees que fionna este

¿?¿: No se pero nada perdemos por revisar

¿?¿: Oigan no echen la sal

TOC TOC TOC

Cake: ya voy .abre la puerta y ve a tres chicos afuera uno era alto como de unos 16 tenia el pelo rosa como el del príncipe pero este tenia la mitad rosa y la otra negra acompañado de una ropa como de motociclista era sin duda un ciudadano del dulce reino excepto por la ropa. el otro era un poco mas bajito como de unos 14 o 15 parecía venir del reino de fuego pero como el anterior no tenia la ropa de los de ese lugar al contrario parecía que no fuera de ese reino por que no traía ropa de fuego no traía botas negras vaqueros grises camisa polo roja. Y el ultimo era un vampiro el también era alto como Marshall traía unas botas cafés unos vaqueros negros camisa de cuadros azul marino y negro era castaño y tenia puesto un sombrero vaquero blanco. Quienes son ustedes dijo cake

Marshall: cake quien es

Permítame presentarnos rey Marshall dijo el vampiro soy Alex el es Mike. Señalando al de dulce y el es Brad. Señalando al de fuego

Mike: disculpen la interrupción buscamos a fionna la humana esta en casa

Cake: no esta para que la buscaban

Alex: es un asunto que tenemos con ella nos podría decir cuando regresa

Cake: no hasta que me digan cual es su asunto con fionna y como la conocen

Brad: conocemos a fionna desde muchos años somos sus amigos

Cake: enserio yo soy la hermana de fionna desde siempre y nunca los vi

Mike: bueno eso será por que no siempre estuvo con fionna o me equivoco no recuerda la ves que fue de campamento con su hermana ( no se como se llama) por un año

Cake: como sabes eso

Mike: ya se lo dijimos conocemos a fionna desde hace mucho

Alex: bueno cambiando de tema cuando regresa fionna

Cake: en una semana y cuando regrese le preguntare si los conoce

Brad: hmm si fionna se fue debe estar con Finn y…

Marshall: espera conocen a Finn

Si conocemos a Finn y si esta con fionna deben estar muy ocupados dijo Mike sabiendo el secreto de fionna y Finn sobre el mundo de afuera de la capsula pensando que deben estar entrenando mucho con una sonrisa que a los ojos de Marshall y cake era como picara.

Alex: jajaja si es cierto. Pensando lo mismo que Mike por que el, Mike, y Brad conocían su secreto ya que ellos desde pequeños como fionna y Finn fueron sometidos al entrenamiento para sobrevivir a fuera

Cake: lo sabia sabia que ese Finn no era de fiar

Marshall: si Finn le hace algo a fionna vera. Poniendo sus ojos rojos

Brad: tranquilo carnal Finn no es haci el si respeta

Cake: más le vale

Mike: bueno será mejor que nos vallamos

Cake: esperen díganme todo lo que saben de Finn

Alex: lo siento pero no podemos hacerlo… bueno nos vemos en una semana

Brad: si bye.

Cuando los tres chicos ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos hablaron sobre el asunto

Brad: que lastima que fionna no este

Alex: si que lastima bueno será mejor esperar para ir al castillo del diablo y de las brujas para ver si es cierto lo del mito que de noche salen los espíritus a atacar a los que osen entrar en su pueblo

Mike: si que lastima pero bueno deben estar entrenando para algún ataque o revisando que la capsula no tenga ninguna falla

Alex: yeah ya luego veremos lo de la leyenda haci nos da más tiempo para tener el equipo listo para grabar cualquier cosa

Brad: si nos dará mas tiempo ahh oye Mike ya estoy cansado me haces un favor

Mike: cual

Brad: transfórmate en hombre lobo y llevarme en tu lomo por fas

Mike: ahh esta bien pero me debes una

Brad: gracias

Mientras fuera de la capsula (me equivoque en el cap anterior sorry)

Aaaah ya verán la próxima ves RETIRADA dijo Kevin después de gritar eso Sofía Max y bruno salieron corriendo

Fionna: ah casi nos ganan

Finn: si por eso debemos entrenar mas para cuando vuelvan a atacar

Ivonne: bueno eso será dentro de un largo tiempo tiempo

Chris: Ivonne de donde apareciste

Ivonne: quede inconsciente por un golpe en la cabeza pero cuando desperté los vi pelear y sabia que iban a derrotarlos por eso active mi nuevo invento el neutralizador debilita al oponente lo suficiente como para matarlo por eso Kevin huyo

Brenda: woow bien hecho Ivonne justo en el momento como siempre

Ivonne: gracias... Bueno descansen un momento tenemos que mover la base a otro lugar donde Kevin le sea mas difícil encontrarnos

Finn: que tal la Antártida

Ivonne: buena idea Finn podemos usar la vieja base de los rebeldes

Fionna: bueno a trabajar tenemos que terminar Finn y yo debemos volver a la capsula en una semana

Chris: bueno a trabajar ah por cierto Finn Fionna debemos pedirles algo

Fionna: que necesitan

Brenda: mi hermano y yo les queremos pedir alojo en tu casa fionna la nuestra fue destruida

Fionna: woow bueno les daré alojo mi casa es su casa

Chris y Brenda: gracias fi

Fionna: de nada bueno a trabajar. Lo que fionna no esperaba era que los seguían occervando

¿?¿: conque una capsula eh asique fionna y Finn se refugian en una capsula seguro es la del proyecto revivir donde todos los mutantes viven mmm ingenioso refugiar a dos bebes humanos en ese lugar seria su seguridad total con razón no los logre matar como a sus padres pero pronto descubriré como entrar y apagar la capsula así todos los mutantes se verán forzados a salir soy un genio y no me podrán detener por que lo que no saben es que los e occerbado desde que volvieron a esta mugre tierra pronto el planeta tierra será mío.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola me alegra seguir después de tanto tiempo les agradezco a todos por seguir leyendo mi historia y seguir comentando son grandiosos

Adventure time Fionna Finn by MeganVanessa

Capitulo 5 (error en el cap anterio) El diario de Finn

? ¿?: Fionna y Finn prepárense para su final bueno será mejor regresar para idear un plan de como entrar en la capsula y hacerla explotar para que fionna y Finn se vean obligados a mostrarles a todos esos mutantes el mundo de afuera.

6 DIAS DESPUES

Fionna: bueno ya estamos instalados en la vieja base

Ivonne: si ya esta todo listo así casi lo olvido eh hecho un nuevo sistema de alarma si Kevin nos encuentra esta pequeño monitor nos mostrara si esta cerca

Finn: que bueno Ivonne

Brenda: si bien hecho

Bueno si me disculpan voy a ir un rato a escribir. Dijo Finn mostrando un viejo libro que siempre trae con el

Fionna: esta bien Finn escribe un rato en tu diario

Finn: ok nos vemos al rato. Dicho esto Finn se retiro a su dormitorio para poder tranquilamente escribir

diario: querido diario ya tiene mucho tiempo desde que todo comenzó o bueno desde que fionna y yo nos enteramos sabes todavía recuerdo las palabras de los hombres que nos informaron de el mundo de afuera recuerdo la expresión en el rostro de fionna cuando vio que no era la ultima humana cuantos recuerdos y pensar que era un niño de apenas 9 años cuando me sometieron al entrenamiento recuerdo como nos sentaban en la silla nos conectaban a un extraño aparato para después darnos una fuerte electrocución desde ese día todo comenzó ya pasaron 5 años desde entonces ja pero como es divertido el destino horita todos en la capsula ya deben estar preparándose para la llegada del 2013 cuando aquí afuera ya va hacer el 2073 60 años para construir la capsula donde e vivido por 14 años ja recuerdo cuando comencé a escribir en ti tendría unos 8 años cuando el padre de jake que por un largo tiempo fue mi padre un año antes de saber la verdad ah sabes después de un largo día me siento a leerte recordando viejos momentos. Fecha: 28 de diciembre del año 2072 que tal día de los inocentes vamos a ver que broma me hace fionna

fecha: 5 de marzo del 2007

hola mi nombre es Finn sabes no se que escribir en ti yo siempre pensé que los diarios son cosas de niñas pero mi papa me dijo que escriba en ti lo que quiera recordar ya sea bueno o malo el dijo hijo escribe en este libro lo que quieras recordar ya sea bueno o malo algunas veces recordar el pasado te hace fuerte recuerda siempre estas palabras hijo un héroe no es el que se la pasa salvando princesas y luchando contra villanos no un héroe es el que da su vida por las personas que ama un héroe es el que sabe cuando perdonar una vida no saber cuantas vidas as quitado un héroe es aquel que piensa que hasta el mas malo puede cambiar eso es ser un héroe hijo recuerda siempre tener esas palabras en tu corazón para ser un héroe se necesita mas que valentía

esas palabras jamás las voy a olvidar papa lo prometo seré un héroe lo juro

fecha: 10 de abril del 2007

hola diario sabes estoy muy triste por que hoy mama y papa nos avisaron a mi y a mis hermanos de que nuestra abuelita murió jake no aparado de llorar tampoco mama mi papa esta sentado en el sofá cubriendo su rostro para que no lo vean llorar pero yo se que lo esta haciendo si hablaras seguro me preguntarías por que escribo esto lo hago por que sigo el concejo de papa y escribo cosas malas y buenas sabes te estoy mojando con mis lagrimas pero que mas puedo hacer al mal tiempo buena cara no sabes que me dijo la abuelita antes de irse y nunca volver me dijo Finn serás un gran héroe yo lo se lo presiento tu sueño se cumplirá serás un gran héroe amm oye Finn pásame mi bastón por favor gracias mi héroe esas fueron sus ultimas palabras con migo ( snif snif) nos vemos después

fecha: 6 de junio del 2007

Hola de nuevo diario ya tiene mucho tiempo no pero no había pasado nada interesante hasta hoy mi papa me regalo mi primera espada jajá debiste ver como decía mama no no no no y mas no es muy peligroso para un pequeño niño. Mama ya estoy mayorcito para aprender por fis déjame ándale si .ah esta bien solo por un rato. Y eso no fue lo mejor me la pase con mi papa en un campo y me enseño como usar una espada claro que me falta mucha practica pero se que la dominare o si es una nueva meta que debo cumplir

fecha:10 de agosto del 2007

hola otra vez diario ya se usar mejor la espada ya van muchas veces que venzo a jake en el combate sabes estoy muy cansado pero todavía queda un largo día mas será mejor aprovechar el tiempo de descanso para escribir en ti no crees sabes ya estoy recorriendo el largo camino para ser un héroe pero lo seré por mi papa por mi mama por mis hermanos y mi abuelita no me detendré por nada hasta cumplir mi promesa iii mi papa ya dijo que baje para seguir nos vemos

fecha: 5 de enero del 2008

hola diario sabes lo que descubrí solo a ti te lo diré eh descubierto un mundo donde el caos gobierna los hombre que nos trajeron aquí a mi y a una niña que resulto ser mi hermana nos dieron un extraño entrenamiento nos sentaron en una silla y nos electrocutaron pero después de eso vimos muchas cosas del mundo de afuera vimos muchas técnicas de combate contra los llamados caminantes humanos que reviven de la muerte pero no como ellos no regresan como mostros devora piel que al morder a sus victimas las infectan con el mismo virus que ellos volviéndolos como ellos es horrible pero lo mas doloroso fue cundo nos mostraron a nuestros verdaderos padres fionna y yo no contuvimos las lagrimas y lloramos como nunca antes después de eso conocimos a unos chicos humanos muy agradables el mayor de ellos era un chico de pelo castaño tenia 13 años otro tenia un cabello muy peculiar era rosa y negro el tenia 11 y el ultimo tenia la misma edad que fionna y yo 9 luego todos entrenamos muy duro para después descansar un poco cuando regresamos a casa descubrimos que donde nosotros vivimos por 9 años no era mas que una cámara simuladora llamada la capsula nos mostraron como entrar y salir de la capsula pero nos avisaron que solo al cumplir 11 y estar súper entrenados podríamos volver a salir.

TOC TOC TOC

Finn: pase

Fionna: ya terminaste es hora de irnos de vuelta ala capsula

Finn: claro solo estaba leyendo un rato mi diario

Fionna: ok es hora ya de irnos

Finn: oye fionna crees que volvamos a ver a Mike Alex y Brad

Fionna: claro que los veremos el destino es muy tramposo no crees

Finn: si lo es bueno vámonos


End file.
